


Touchless

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я сделал предосудительную вещь! — слишком чётко произносит Ази, и ломается почти сразу, едва последний отзвук гаснет в ушах Кроули. Он трёт лицо ладонью, смущаясь ещё сильнее.— С моим телом, — добавляет демон мягко, и, получив кивок от Азирафэля, прикрывает его от самого себя стянутым с плеч новеньким пиджаком и отворачивается на несколько мгновений.





	Touchless

Когда руки Ази скользят по телу Кроули, Змию в голову закрадывается одна странная, но весьма навязчивая мысль.

«Он трогает меня ровно там, где мне нравится» — вот о чём думает Кроули, активно подставляясь под мягкие, незатейливые ласки. 

В них нет ничего сексуального — вот только Азирафэль с недавнего времени довольно часто берёт его не просто за руку, а интимно касается запястий, оглаживая тонкую кожу ровно так, как нужно. Или, не просто хлопает по спине, в знак признательности старому другу, а чуть сжимает у самого позвоночника, ровно в том местечке, от которого по всему телу пробегает сладкая дрожь.

Или, например, как сейчас, когда скользит кончиками пальцев по торсу, когда осматривает новый костюм Кроули ровно там, где прикосновения буквально обжигают. И всё бы ничего, если бы прежде количество их контактов не ограничивалось самыми незаметными — и бережно хранимыми Кроули в воспоминаниях — касаниями.

В самом сонном состоянии, даже во время линьки или в бешенстве демон может составить карту всех прошлых прикосновений Азирафэля к своему телу, и однозначно сказать где и как касался самого друга, зеркально повторяя его движения и надеясь, что в конце концов тот распознает их, поймёт, увидит...

И ничего.

А теперь Ази словно с ума сошёл до тактильного контакта, пока медленно очерчивает кончиками пальцев шов и снова касается самого чувствительного места, заставляя Кроули сдерживать довольное шипение.

— Ты в порядке? — мягкий вопрос ангела застаёт его врасплох.

Можно солгать, можно сказать что да, всё отлично, но Кроули никогда за всё время существования не лгал своему ангелу. Ему кажется, что это физически невозможно, и небеса рухнут на Землю, едва он скажет неправду.

Как и если эта самая правда ранит из-за него Ази. А значит, признаваться в том, что демона гложет одна простая мысль — отвратительный выход.

Затянувшееся молчание заставляет Азирафэля выглядеть более обеспокоенным, и, как ни крути, а выбирать из двух зол всё-таки приходится.

— После того, как мы обменялись телами, ты стал чаще касаться меня, — замечает, наконец, Змий. 

Азирафэль замирает, напоминая Кроули когда-то давно виденных воришек на рынке в Персии. Тощие и нищие мальчишки, что были застуканы с поличным, но которым не хватало опыта драпать со всех ног смотрели на него так же — с ужасом замирая на одном месте и не в силах пошевелиться, даже переставая жевать утащенное с прилавка яблоко или персик.

— Да? — неуверенный голос звучит ломко, и Кроули хочется успокоить ангела, но он боится напортить, сделать ещё хуже — гораздо хуже, зная его собственную демоническую природу. — Не заметил ничего подобного...

Взгляд голубых глаз соскальзывает куда-то в сторону, словно Ази увидел нечто особенное, но Кроули не отвлекается ни на мгновение. Он знает это лицо — смущение, которое вот-вот разольётся алым цветом по человеческой коже, вот что значит такое выражение.

«Насколько моя догадка близка?» — эта мысль сводит Кроули с ума, и он не даёт Азирафэлю отвернуться, делая шаг ровно туда, куда тот поворачивается, в поисках неведомого нечто.

Перепуганный вскрик проезжает ножом по сердцу, хотя Кроули прекрасно осведомлён, что Всевышний не подал бы когда-то огненный меч кому попало, и с оружием сие божье создание обращаться умеет, и умеет неплохо.

В конечном счёте, разве Азирафэля не сотворили для того, чтобы быть настоящим противником, которому по силам остановить могущественного Змия-искусителя? Ведь в его самые прямые обязанности когда-то входило именно это — противостоять Кроули огнём и мечом. А в итоге ангел слишком привык к уязвимости человеческой плоти — не без помощи демона, конечно, но и всё-таки.

— Точно, — кивает медленно Кроули, снимая очки и заглядывая Азирафэлю в глаза.

Необходимости в солнечных очках у Змия нет — не больше, чем у простых смертных, конечно же. Он носит свои тёмные очки практически не снимая не потому, что глаза печёт и режет от яркости окружающего мира, а чтобы при очередной встрече с Азирафэлем не смущать того необычным видом собственных радужек и зрачков, не дающих забыть о природе его естества.

«Змий всегда останется Змием», — кричат жёлтые глаза, а это — очередная пропасть между ними. Пропасть, которую он не смог бы перепрыгнуть в своём обычном безногом обличии, только вернув свои чёрные крылья, он сумел бы перелететь через неё.

— Не помню такого, — Ази снова пытается отвернуться, но Кроули сегодня беспощаден — он вновь возникает перед ним, и осторожно касается руки там, где обычно его трогал ангел, до того, как они обменялись телами — невесомо соскальзывая подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони и лаская выступающие костяшки.

— А я вот очень даже, — серьёзность тона, очевидно, помогает Азирафэлю справиться со смущением и он выдаёт слабую улыбку, хотя всё ещё выглядит так, словно хочет сбежать, испариться, и как можно скорее. — Ты стал делать это после того, как побывал в Аду.

Выдох, вместо новой нелепой лжи убеждает демона в том, что он поступает правильно. На Ази нельзя давить, это очевидно. Да, они шагают с разной скоростью, но только и исключительно потому, что Азирафэль не Пал.

Доступны ли ему человеческие удовольствия в том же виде, что и Кроули? Понимает ли он мир так, как это делают демоны сотрудничая и водя дружбу с одним из них столько лет, или всё это недоступно его мироощущению, и потому-то ангел и зарывается в свои книги с головой, выбирая в коллекции тех, кто особенно остро не понимал мир так, как прочие, но писал его прелести как мог?

— Апокалипсис способен изменить очень и очень многое, — слабый аргумент звучит будто последний заслон перед неудобной правдой — уж кто-кто, а Змий знает в этом толк и с лёгкостью отличает такой тон от множества прочих, похожих.

— Но не нас с тобой, — мягкое напоминание заставляет Азирафэля собраться и поднять высоко подбородок.

«Как в старые, добрые времена», — усмехается про себя Кроули, невольно любуясь Божьим посланником, в момент, когда тот особенно собран и сконцентрирован. Словно ангел снова готовится побеждать великого Змия, даже не имея в руках своего огненного меча.

Впрочем, зачем лгать — Ази он и не нужен. Стоило ему попросить, и Кроули уже тогда не дал бы этим двум глупым людишкам сорвать плод с Древа Познания, просто потому, что ему самому было очевидно — он не хочет расстраивать своего случайного знакомого, что сломал его изнутри, заставив пожалеть о Падении впервые за долгие миллионы лет существования.

Того, от вида которого сердце в груди сбилось с ритма, а мысли собрались в кучу. Он ведь мог растоптать несчастного, просто признав, что Азирафэль сделал невероятную глупость, вручив людям инвентарное оружие. Этот поступок навсегда поднял бы его в демонической иерархии, а вместо этого...

— Я сделал предосудительную вещь! — слишком чётко произносит Ази, и ломается почти сразу, едва последний отзвук гаснет в ушах Кроули. Он трёт лицо ладонью, смущаясь ещё сильнее.

— С моим телом, — добавляет демон мягко, и, получив кивок от Азирафэля, прикрывает его от самого себя стянутым с плеч новеньким пиджаком и отворачивается на несколько мгновений.

— Это было подло, и низко, и так... — слова ложатся друг к другу впритык, когда ломкий голос садится, и Кроули притягивает смущённого ангела ближе и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты ласкал себя пока был в моём теле, — он не спрашивает, а утверждает, и даже не смотрит на вскинувшегося Азирафэля, глядя на картину, изображающую Змия побеждённого ангелом. 

«Слишком жизненно, чтобы быть правдой», — думает Кроули прежде, чем повернуться к Ази, и увидеть, как тот опускает голову, словно нашкодивший мальчишка.

— Это было приятно? — любопытствует он, и впервые видит, как Азирафэль краснеет — шея заливается белизной, кожа чуть светится из-за того, что ангельская душа перестаёт вписываться в узкие рамки человеческой плоти, к которой приливает кровь.

— Да, — тихо отзывается Азирафэль, собирая своё достоинство и поднимая глаза, бесстрашно заглядывая в змеиные. — И я могу сказать, что наслаждался каждой секундой!

— Как тебе в голову вообще пришло? — хмыкает Кроули в ответ, на столь горячее заявление, и очерчивает скулы там, где обычно прежде его касался друг. — Это же такие демонические мысли. Или моё тело настолько пропиталось этим духом за шесть тысяч лет?

Ази замолкает, отворачивается, замечая внезапно:

— Ты делал то же самое. 

— Я? — изумляется Кроули вскидывая брови и кивает. — Не исключено. Но кто посмеет меня в этом упрекнуть — я ведь демон, в конце концов! А у тебя какое оправдание?

— ...ться, — невнятно бормочет Азирафэль, и Кроули замирает, по-змеиному тряхнув головой, не расслышав.

— Прости? — остаётся только молиться неведомо кому, чтобы у ангела хватило смелости повторить то, что он сказал, поскольку иначе это было бы весьма и весьма обидно.

— Я хотел тебе понравиться, — едва слышно говорит Азирафэль, и Кроули замирает, буквально не веря собственным ушам.

— Ты... что? — снова переспрашивает он, чувствуя, как нежный восторг поднимается изнутри одновременно с желанием обнять ангела покрепче, прижать к груди и зацеловать до смерти.

— Не важно, — отмахивается тот, направляясь к двери, чтобы покинуть жилище Змия, но тот не позволяет ему сделать больше ни шагу.

— Важно, — отзывается Кроули, осторожно касаясь мягких щёк Ази подушечками пальцев и заглядывая в глаза. — Ты трогал моё тело, чтобы знать, какие прикосновения мне понравятся?

— Ты всегда знаешь какие доставляют приятные моменты мне, и я всего лишь хотел ответить на твои тем же, — начинает Азирафэль, явно чувствуя себя уверенней, и Кроули не знает — это от того, что он держит нежное лицо в ладонях, осторожно касаясь подушечками средних нежных местечек за ушами, или потому, что наконец-то его ангел понял, что Кроули не видит ничего предосудительного в том, что кто-то изучал его тело, пускай даже и без спроса.

«Ласкал его», — повторяет про себя Кроули, понимая, что пропал. В голове мгновенно появляется картинка того, как подражая змеиным движениям в его особняке Азирафэль ослабил болтающийся галстук, стащил с себя пиджак, бросив у кровати и прошёлся кончиками пальцев по шее.

По той самой, чувствительной шее, которую после неоднократно задевал как бы мимоходом, предлагая Кроули подтянуть совершенно ненуждающийся в этом галстук. Он задел заново завязывал мягкий узел, прикасаясь нежно к ключицам и особенно чувствительному местечку между ними.

Да, точно, а после этого, в мыслях Кроули Азирафэль раскидывается на одеяле и неторопливо изучает сам «себя», внимательно исследуя подушечками пальцев всю кожу, до которой только может дотянуться, посылая волны возбуждения в моменты, когда новая эрогенная зона оказывается найдена.

От мысли о том, как Азирафэль медленно, но методично выискивает каждый чувствительный дюйм он срывается на чувственное шипение, даже не заметив этого до тех пор, пока не перехватывает озадаченный взгляд ангела.

— Отвлёкся, — шипит он и прокашливается, с трудом возвращая телу нормальную человеческую речь.

Впрочем, Азирафэль тоже выглядит сбитым с толку — он чуть поправляет галстук-бабочку, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды, и Кроули замечает, как под его жестом самая верхняя пуговица сорочки расстёгивается.

«Шипение?» — удивляется Змий, смаргивая и глядя в растерянные от накатившего желания глаза. Если бы он только знал, что Азирафэлю понравится его шипение, Святые и Падшие, он шипел бы постоянно!

— Так вот, я просто был изумлён тем, что ты настолько... настолько чувствительней. Это тело... — пальцы Азирафэля ласково соскальзывают по запястью, заставляя содрогнуться, а после дразнят место между ключицами осторожно, — так много всего ощущает. Я просто не мог... Я хотел перестать, но это словно колдовство, будто ты зачаровал его. Я делал это с собой, но с тобой, пытался остановиться много раз, и это сводило с ума...

У Ази снова садится голос, но Кроули уже попросту не выдерживает всего этого. Так легко представить сбитого с толку ангела, который, отыскав очередное сладкое место не может перестать касаться его, ласкать его, наслаждаться им. Или как он прикладывает усилия, чтобы запомнить, что именно тут один дурацкий демон чувствует такое удовольствие, что хочется распластаться по земле, возле ног, лишь бы ему додали той или иной ласки.

Рука оказывается на талии Ази и Кроули прижимает его к себе ближе, теснее, так, что они соприкасаются животами и грудью, вжимаются друг в друга ногами и пахом и шепчет:

— Тебе было хорошо касаться меня?

Вместо ответа Азирафэль скользит кончиками пальцев по чувствительной кромке губ Кроули и кивает.

— Я слышал твои стоны. Я видел твоё желание. Я ощущал, как сильно ты был распалён. 

«У зеркала, Сатана и его приспешники! Этот паршивец дрочил стоя у зеркала!» — хочется прокричать Кроули, но, к счастью, он не может выдавить из себя ни слова, кроме тяжелого стона, перемежающегося с шипением.

Да, точно, чтобы видеть всё это вне тела, тот, наверное, сел напротив громадного зеркала и задумчиво смотрел на смену выражений лиц Кроули по мере того, как возбуждение вырастало у него в крови, начинало зашкаливать и обносить голову.

Смотрел ли ангел на то, как забавно морщится Змий, стоит только приласкать его член? Рассматривал ли то, как он приоткрывает рот, когда дыхание от скользящего по плоти кулака сбивается? Запоминал ли ритм, который сносит в бездну? Наблюдал ли за тем, как Кроули шипит, когда кончает?

«Паршивец», впрочем, слишком сильное слово для того, кто так нежно смотрит на его губы, делает шаг, чтобы приблизиться, сокращая расстояние между ними до жалкого дюйма.

Кроули проходит его сам — накрывает мягкие, податливые, терпко пахнущие ещё обжигающим рот острым соусом губы и сходит с ума, ощущая, как те открываются в ответ на ласку.

«Любимый», «нежный», «мой» — вот эти слова подойдут куда лучше для святоши, что настолько прекрасен, что совратил самого Змия-искусителя даже не прикоснувшись к нему. 

И тот совершенно счастлив данному обстоятельству.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
